Light found in the blackest darkness
by IceKeys-Love
Summary: At seven years old Lucy falls off a cliff. Thinking sadly that she has died, her brother forgets he even had a sister, and her best friend forgets her. Will Lucy be able to keep herself hidden under a different name? Or will someone discover her secret? Graylu story.
1. Chapter 1

DEATH

Seven year old Lucy stood in the snow, trying to dodge her brothers snowball attacks. "Natsu! don't throw so hard!" He grinned and launched another barrage. "Oi! Seriously! Someone could get hurt!" shouted Gray, Lucy's friend. Lucy giggled and threw a snowball at Gray at the same time as Natsu did. "Ah!" He was lifted off his feet and went over the cliff the three of them were playing near. He grabbed the edge of the cliff just in time. Lucy ran up and grabbed his other hand, but went to close to the edge and slipped over. Gray held tight to the edge in one hand, and Lucy's hand in the other, but it was too much strain for him. Sweat from the strain of holding on made his hand slippery. Lucy felt her hand slip from his grasp. Fear made her heart stop beating. As she fell, she heards shouts from above. "Luuucccyyy!" was the last thing she heard before smacking her head on a rock, and blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu and Gray had forgotten that day when Lucy fell to her death on that cliff ten years ago. Gray had been in so much grief he eventually forgot about Natsu and Lucy, and how they used to play. So did Natsu. Natsu even forgot he _had _a sister. They both joined the same guild and instantly formed a rivalry between them for reasons they could not explain. The reason was, that somewhere in their minds, that day was still a memory they could not find. And Natsu had blamed Gray for Lucy's death, and Gray argued back that it wasn't his fault.

Now Gray sat at a table in his guild, Fairytail. Trying to get Natsu away. "Geez flame brain. Why don't you go bother someone else." He complained. The fire mage replied hotly, "But who'd fight back icicle head?" Gray stood up abruptly and smacked Natsu. "Heh." Natsu smirked and punched him. "Hey! Can anyone eat in peace here?" Shouted Erza. "Sorry." The two teens said in unison. "Good. Now be quiet." She muttered, and went back to eating her cake. "He, he." Mirajane giggled. She looked at the master and said, "Those two are going to land themselves in the infirmery someday, aren't they?" "Yup." The master replied. He sensed that something big was going to happen to those two. "Mira's probably right. They're probably going to break each others bones soon." He muttered to himself. "OI!" He raised his voice so that it would reach the fighting boys. "Stop fighting. Your gonna kill each other!" he shouted. "It would have been worth it..." they mumbled in unison.

Else where:

Lucy sat with her calico cats, Willow and Valentine. She looked out over the ocean and said, "I wonder what Natsu and Gray are doing now." Valentine muttered sleepilly, "From what you described of them, probably robbing banks. "She's right!" Mewed Willow in her unusually high pitched voice. "Hm." Lucy sighed. She said finally, "I think i'll join a guild." "Really? You don't appreciate the quietness here? It's perfect for napping." Valentine murmured. "Napping is all you ever want to do." Willow practically squeaked, then coughed. "I need to find out what's wrong with your voice box." Lucy said, concerned. "Anyways, I think i'll look for a guild to join." She got up, stretched, and walked inside. She opened up one of her books listing the guilds in the area. "Hey guys, how about this one?" She pointed. " 'Kay, what ever you say Luce!" Willow meowed. "Let's go!" Valentine got to her paws and slipped over to join them. "Where are we off to?" "Magnolia." Lucy stated. "Okay." Valentine and Willow made their wings appear, and Valentine carried Lucy to Magnolia.

They dropped down in front of a building that said "FOR RENT." They rented the house and walked to the guild after dropping off her stuff. On the way she remembered something. She ducked in to an ally way and called fourth Cancer, one of her celestial spirits. "Cancer, can you dye my hair?" she asked. "Yes, what color?-ebi" She thought for a moment. "A much lighter shade of blonde please. And one more thing." She said. "This might be weird, but can you cange my scent to the smell of freshly mowed grass?" "Yes-ebi" he answered. And went to work. She just needed to take pre-cautions, just incase Natsu was at this guild. She heard he was now a dragon slayer, which means he would have recognised her scent in an instant with that nose of his. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to see Natsu again. She couldn't understand.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V.

Erza was sitting watching Gray and Natsu glare at each other when the doors of the guild banged open. There stood a young woman with long, white blonde hair and a commanding stance. Beside her stood two calico tabby cats. She started walking towards Erza, ignoring the stares of the guild, and asked Erza, "Is the master here?" Erza just nodded and pointed to the door to his office. She was stunned by the powerful aura that surrounded the girl. She just watched as she entered the masters office and close the door behind her. Her cats padded after her. The smaller of the two shreaked in an ear splittingly high voice at the older one, "Hey wait up! I'm still small you know." "That doesn't mean your slow," Grumbled the older one. They slipped into the office behind the girl. "Happy did you see them?" Natsu said. "Aye. they're like me!" he said happily. "D'you see that girl?" Gray said. "Geez, I wouldn't get in her way if I were you." "It's a _girl_. I'd beat her before she could blink." Natsu sneered.

Lucys P.O.V.

I walked into the office of the guild and said to the master, "I'd like to join the guild." He was stunned. "That was a sudden decision. What's your name?" I used the name I planned to use. "My name is Hikari Natsumi." (meaning Radiance Summer Beauty.) "Well, it's nice to meet you Hikari. Go to the bar-tender, Mirajane, to get your Fairytail Mark. Oh, and who are they?" Indicating the cats. I was about to introduce them when: " We can talk for ourselves thanks. My name is Valantine, and this idiot is Willow." Valantine said. "I'm not an idiot!" Willow mewled. "Oh, they talk! They're like Happy!" The master said. "Who's Happy?" I asked. "You'll know when you see him." He said quietly. I left the office and walked to the bar-tender. "Are you Mirajane?" I asked. "Yep. Just call me Mira. Are you hear to join Fairytail?" She asked. "Yes." I answered. "Well what color do you wan't your mark to be?" "Pink please. And on my hand." She stamped the mark on my hand. "There you go!" She said happily. "Welcome to Fairytail!" "Thanks." I said. I turned around and froze. Natsu was staring at me quizically, like he was trying to figure out if he knew me or not. And beside him was none other than Gray Fullbuster, my old best friend. I walked stiffly over and asked, "May a sit here?" indicating a spot at the end of the table, and sat without letting them answer. "Sure...?" Gray said. "Yo! Who are you?" Natsu said. I got a great idea. Time to get him back for throwing snowballs so hard at me. In other words, time to mess with him. "Oh, you know... just someone..." I murmured, trying to keep a straight face. "Hey, that's not an answer!" He said loudly. Keeping myself from bursting out in laughter I said, "Hey, you know... you look a bit familiar... you look _kinda (_I emphasized on the word 'kinda') like my brother... Nah, just one of those faces." He slammed his head on the table in frustration. "Tell me your name..." he growled. "Oh! My name? You should have just asked me!" I said in mock surprise. "I_ did_ ask you!" He yelled. "Nope... you asked me to tell you who I am." He looked like he was about to faint from anger. "Okay, my name is..." I paused. "Hikari Natsumi." I finished. Gray was shaking with suppressed laughter. He looked at me and I grinned back. Then Gray did something I'd never seen him do before. He blushed. In fact, I did to, and at the same time we looked away. "A-anyways." I stammered, ignoring that awkward moment. "What are your names?" Try to act like you don't know them at all, that's my tactic. "Uh... Gray Fullbuster. And this idiot's name is Flamebrain." "I am not an idiot! My name is Natsu Dragneel, and that morons name is not Gray, it's Icicle Head." "Bastered!" Gray yelled. "Why do you always embarrass me in front of new people?!" "Me embarrassing you? Look down before you start accusing me of embarrassing you!" Gray looked down. I did to and immideatly looked away, my face crimson. "Shit!" I heard Gray yell. "Heh heh!" Natsu grinned, swinging Grays shirt around his head. "Oi! Give that back and torture someone else Slanty Eyes!" Gray shouted at Natsu as he pulled his pants back on. "Not on your life!" Natsu said gleefully. Gray punched him and Natsu retaliated by slapping him back. I stared in shock. These two were such great friends when I last saw them. What happened? "Ice make-hammer!" Ice Magic? I knew from newspaper articales and Sorcerer Weekly that Natsu had become a Dragon Slayer after my mom died and he ran away, but I didn't know that Gray was an Ice Wizard. I didn't know that he stripped either. All I heard was that Fairytail had been making trouble... again. "Oi! Stop it you two!" I yelled, then clapped my hands over my mouth. They looked at me awkwardly. I sweatdropped. "Uh... sorry. You act like someone I used to know." I lied quickly. "Don't tell us what to do newbie!" Natsu yelled at me. "Oh... you wanna fight?" I sneered. "Don't do it new girl. Flame Brain is _really_ strong." Gray murmured to me. "I don't care if I win or loose. I just wanna beat some sense into this idiot." I said, cracking my knuckles. Natsu went to punch my face, but I leaned back without even opening my eyes, stood up, opened my eyes, and said delightfully, "That was weak. That all you can do?" I kicked the underside of his chin, smacked him, and punched his stomach. "I think that's enough, don't you?" I asked mockingly. He stood up went to punch me, and hit me square on the forehead. "Bastered!" I yelled. "Okay. No more play fighting! Water Gun! Freeze!" Bullets of ice flew at Natsu and sent him flying backwards. "Oh, you're asking for it! Karyuu No Tekken!" I dodged to the side. " Your powerful. But still. You need to be more agile." "That's right!" Willow mewled. "Are you Natsu? I've heard a lot about you! Lu-" Valentine slapped her tail over her mouth and finished for Willow, "_Hikari _has read articles about you." She smirked. "You are a bad boy. You destroyed a train recently. How'd ya manage that?" "Whaddya mean how did I manage that? I just destroyed it!" "Well, two things." I said scoldingly. "One, you shouldn't have destroyed that train. Two, I've seen you hanging out the window of a train once." I smirked. "Your pathetic." Gray couldn't hold it back anymore. He doubled over... and started laughing hysterically. " I like you already!" I walked over to another table, (because the table we were at was destroyed by our fighting,) sat down, and leaned over to Valentine and Willow. "He's strong. Much stronger that I reliesed. Uh, Willow, what are you staring at?" "Huh?" She mewed distractedly. She was watching a blue cat, who was watching her, which I think was freaking Willow out. I figured that the strange cat was Happy. I glared at him until _he_ freaked out. He flew over to Natsu, and said in a -not-so-quiet-voice, "Natsu! That girl is freaking me out!" "I would leave her alone if I were you Happy. She _floored_ Natsu. If I were him, I wouldn't be so keen to fight her again." Gray said laughingly. Then his face grew puzzled. "She reminds me of someone, but I can't remember who... Maybe it's the hair..." He twisted in his seat and stared at me. I met his gaze evenly. He flushed and turned away. I turned red too. _What the hell is the matter with me? Why am I blushing? _I noticed he had somehow taken off his pants without him noticing, and he was sitting around in his boxers. "Oi! Get yer pants back on!" I yelled across to them. "D-dammit!" He looked around for his pants. After he got them on he turned to me and stammered, "S-sorry 'bout that..." I softend my gaze. "It's okay." "I don't know who you are but... _you liiike each other!"_ Happy said laughingly. Gray and I yelled in unison, "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?" "And why did you roll your tongue?" I added, sweatdropping.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucys P.O.V

I've been in Fairytail for six days. Natsu is annoying as ever, and I still havn't gotten completly used to Gray stripping. Seriously, I've seen some weird habbits... but _stripping?_ That's a new one. I try to point it out whenever he's only in his boxers. What's more is he seems to have a shadow... a really awkward shadow. Oh, great. Here she comes now. "Gray-sama! Do you want to go on a mission with Juvia?" He thumped his head on the table top. "No, I'm going on a mission already." Came the muffled reply. "Okay." Juvia said dissapointedly. What exactly does she see in him? I was so lost in thought that apparently Valantine had been calling me. "Hikari! I know how much he annoys you, but listen to the man." I looked up the see Natsu standing over me. He looked slightly impatiant. "I said, 'do you want to go on a job with us?'" He asked. "Fine. But only because I need the money." I growled. He rolled his eyes. "C'mon guys." I called over Valentine and Willow. I walked over to the team. "Sooo. What job are we going on?" I asked as I leaned over the table, checking to see if my shirt was too low. "We're going to catch a dark guild." Erza answered. "Which one? I wanna know the level of power they have." We all looked. "Ah ha. Black Death. That's what I was hoping for." I said in a satistfied tone. We all travled to the requester, he told us the location, and we started to make the two day journey. We were traveling next to a steep rocky cliff. I flinched, and buried my head into the closest solid object. "Ummm... I don't know how to put this but... ahem... what the hell are you doing?" Gray said uncomfertably. I looked at what I was hiding. "Gah!" I jumped back from Grays chest. I looked away. "S-sorry. I didn't relize..." Gray was leaning away from me, but he asked me the question I'd hoped know one would ask. "What're you so afraid of?" I was stuttering, trying to find an answer. "I-I'm afraid of cliffs." Gray looked puzzled. "Why?" "I nearly died falling off a cliff once." I mentally smacked myself. _Idiot! It'll be much easier for them to find out who I am now!"_ Grays eyebrows creased, as if struggling to remember something. I held my breath, but all he did was shrug and say, "Sounds like something familier. Maybe I heard it somewhere." He trudged ahead. Thank god Happy wasn't there to see that. He was flying ahead with Natsu. He had been teasing me about liking Gray for the past six days. I had always retalitated about him liking Willow. I adjusted my tank-top. It was my favorite. It was white with the words 'What The Hell" printed to look like someone painted them on the shirt. I don't know why I told you that. It was completly off the subject. I kept walking. After at least two hours of walking, Willow and Valentine bickering, and my feet aching, Natsu yelled out, "We're here!" I kicked him. "Idiot! Don't scream so loud. You ever heard of 'sneaking into the building?'" I started walking silently towards the large old victorian. "Keep all your weight in your thighs. And step toe heel. Don't step on any twigs, and we'll meet behind that huge tree." I darted behind it with amazing speed and quietness and waited. They all eventually got there. "I'm going to look through the chimney, knock out four people, and come back to disguise you." Before they could answer I said, "Come on Valentine!" She lifted me up in her paws, and flew me over to the chimney. "You gonna be all right getting back up?" She asked. I nodded. "Yep. Just wait here for me, 'kay?" "Got it." I slowly eased my legs into the chimney. Then my waist then my chest, then finally I was all the way in. I pushed my arms and legs against the walls of the narrow space, and slowly loward myself down, hoping with all my well being that no one was starting a fire. Luck was on my side. I heard four people talking. I got their names to. Hisoka was a muscular, pale faced man, Aoi was a skinny, slightly tanned boy about eighteen years old, Fumiko was a reserved, tan woman, and a sad looking seventeen year old named Hoshi. I felt kind of bad knocking her out. I got Valentine and Willows attention, and the brought them down to the others with instructions to bind and gag them. I squirmed up the chimney and Willow brought me down. I landed and started to cough. The cough progressed quickly into a choke, until I started to cough up small ammounts of blood. _No! Not blood! He'll know me by smell!_ I started to hold in the coughs. That was worse. The others were trying to stop me from coughing, but nothing was working. "We're not gonna get anywhere with that cough!" Gray said impatiantly. "Well I can't help it!" I spluttered until another spasem shook my lungs. It suddenly came to me, the reason I was coughing so bad. "It's the soot! I need to get the soot out of my throat!" Natsu rolled his eyes. "Well, you could have told us that sooner!" Erza was kinder. "Here." She said, handing my a canteen of water. I held the coughs back long enough to drink a few sips of water. "Thank you Erza." I noticed I was still bleeding. My tongue was bright red. I shook my head to clear it. It was ringing from my spasems. I got back on track. I went to work disguising them. "I have two magics. One is using gate keys, and the other is disguise magic." I quickly changed their faces to match the people I had caught. Erza the reserved woman, Gray the tall man, Natsu the weak looking skinny one, and I made myself look like the seventeen year old. I remade their voices to sound like them and we walked into the house, leaving Valentine and Willow to gaurd the bound unconcious people who were tied to a tree, obscured from veiw. We snuck around the house, knocking out the people we met, until there was no one left. We called the police to take them away. We found out that the four people I first captured were a family that was forced to work for them, and so we let them go back to their house. We accepted our pay and went back to the guild. "That was a fun job!" I said happily. I had changed us all back to our normal forms. "I wonder what I'll do with the money?" I had gotten 20,000 jewl for the job. "You will pay your rent with it! Unless you want to live out on the streets." Valentine scolded me. "Awwww... but I wanna-" She cut me off. "No buts!" She started lecturing me about not wasting money and blah blah blah. The team was laughing at the sight of a cat giving me a lecture about spending money on usuful things, like food, and laundry detergent. "Hey! What about clothes? I can't walk around naked can I?!" Laughter from anyone who could hear what I said. Valentine sighed. "No, I suppose that would be a bit inappropriate." More laughter. "A _bit_ inappropriate?" Natsu smirked. Valentines and my glare silenced him. "Well, I'd best be getting home. I'm still covered in soot. And trust me, I_ will_ be wearing clothes tomorrow!" The team laughed and said good-bye. I got home, took a bath, got ready for bed, and fell asleep almost instantly with Willow and Valentine snuggled against me.


	5. Chapter 5

Grays P.O.V

I woke up and walked to the guild, because I don't cook very well so I eat there. When I got to Fairytail, there was almost nobody there. "Hey Mirajane, where is everyone?" I asked while eating. "I don't know Gray. Maybe just a slow day." I frowned. "No, somethings weird. Natsu's usually up at the crack of dawn." Mira agreed with me. I decided to go take a walk. There was nothing interesting to do anyways. I was walking past an apartment when I heard a scream come from the building. I started to run towards it when I recognised the voice and what the voice was saying. "Oi! Natsu! You can't barge into peoples houses like that! For all the pride on earth, STAY OUT! I don't wanna have to come out of the bath and have some pervert in my living room! Honestly!" I started cracking up. I think Hikari is actually really funny. I did get angry though when Natsu retaliated, "You think _I'm_ a pervert!? If you want definition of 'pervert,' there is only one word: Gray!" I ran into the apartment. "Oh yeah? I'm the pervert?! I don't crash into a girls apartment while she's taking a bath!" We started to fight. "Seriously guys?! You have to fight in someones house!? GET OUT NOW!" I flinched and ran outside, relising she was only in a towl, and yelled over my shoulder, "Sorry!" We took the fight outside. When we were both to beaten up to go any further, I asked him, "Okay, what were you doing in Hikari's apartment?" He loward his voice. "You know yesterday when she started to cough up blood?" I nodded. "Well, I don't know why, but she smelled like me. And the scent was slightly familier. And I wanted to ask who she was and where she came from and she and her cats came out, and I didn't get to ask because the cats attacked me. Well, she did too..." I tipped my head to one side. "Who do you think she was?" He shook his head. "Well," I continued. "We'd better find out quick. I hate not knowing things." Natsu grinned. "Then we'd better find out soon, because I am just dying to know!" "Well, it might be better if you died... at least for me." I muttered. "What the hell! I thought we were on good terms for a moment!" We started to fight again.

Lucy's P.O.V

I sighed. The nerve of them! Have they ever heard of knocking? Actually, now that I think of it probably not. "They need to have more respect for people, don't they Lucy?" "Damn straight." I nodded. "At least I left a couple of good scratches on that idiot Natsu's face." Willow mewed triumphantly. I laughed. "I think we all did a good job doing him in!" I got changed and sat at the open window, looking at the picture I always kept in my belt. A picture of me, Gray and Natsu standing in front of my mothers grave. I sighed again and tucked the picture back in my belt. I started when Willow mewled, "What's wrong Lucy? You've been sighing all day." "Nothing." I sighed again, which did nothing to help my case. "Obviously somethings wrong. Come on, spit it out!" Valentine is always so persistant. "It's just... I didn't think Natsu would forget he even had a sister, and I didn't think Gray would forget I was his friend. I-i thought the bastards would have more feelings than that!" I was crying now, tears flowing down my face. "I feel like I'm so distant from them, even though we get so close sometimes." Willow and Valentine pressed up against me. "It's okay Lucy, You'll get used to it." Valentine murmured gently. I nodded. I stood up, walked over to a shelf, and tucked the picture of us deep into a drawer amoungst some files of rent papers. I couldn't risk the picture falling out during a job or something. I walked over to the guild. Valentine and Willow decided to stay home to sleep. When I got there, Natsu and Gray had their heads together, talking quietly. Weird, usually when they get that close they start trying to knock each others heads off. They looked up when they saw me and I glared at them menecingly. They started, and looked away quickly. Mira laughed when she saw this exchange. I walked over to her. "I think Natsu's scared of you. Happy, that annoying cat, flew over. "Mira! Can I have some fish?" Mira smiled and handed him a fish. He sat down on the bar and started to eat. I got an idea. "Hey Happy, what are Natsu and Gray doing over there?" Happy looked up. "They were talking about... I don't really know. The words I caught while I was eavesdropping were, 'Hikari,' 'break in,' and 'find out about.' I don't have a clue what they were talking about though." Okay, now I was worried. "Thank you Happy." I said while thinking. "You won't tell them I was eavesdropping, will you?" I asked, suddenly worried looking himself. I laughed. "No way! You are a very good spy Happy! I'll tell you what. You tell me what kinds of fish you want, and I'll buy them for you if you'll spy on them as much as you can." Happys eyes widened. "All the fish I want?" "Yep." I answered. "I'll do it!" He said happily. (No pun intended.) He finished his fish, told me to get salmon, bluefish and trout, and flew above Gray and Natsu. After about five minutes of him hovering he came back and said, "I think they knew I was there. But I managed to get, 'Get past cats,' and 'make sure she's out.' " Happy looked at me. " Hikiri, I think they're trying to break into your house." I started to think. "Before we jump to conclusions, let's put together the words you got in order." It came out as, 'Hikari break in find out about get past cats make sure she's out.' "So the first words mean they're trying to find out something about me, obviously. And they're trying to get into my house too." I smirked. "I doubt they will get past Valentine and Willow though. They may not look like it, but they can be vicious. And the last words... they're gonna make sure I'm away from the house." A sudden thought came to me. Maybe they suspected I was someone they knew. That couldn't happen so soon after I joined could it? " 'Kay Happy. Thanks, and keep up the good work. I'm gonna get your fish now." I stood up, ran to the store bought the stupid fish, and hurried home. "Guys! Gray and Natsu are planning to break into the house soon!" I said the minute I walked in the door. "WHAT!" They yelled in unison. "I knew they were idiots but I didn't think they would plot to break into someones house." Valentine muttered angrily. I told them the rest of what I heard. "The nerve of them!" Willow shouted. "Oh, and Happy's helping. Happy the cat." They nodded. We sat down to discuss the problem. "So, what are we gonna do about this Lucy?" Willow questioned. I smirked. "They think that we don't know anything about this break in, so we'll outsmart them." I started to tell them my plan. "First, we'll try to prevent this from happening. I'll ask them to go out on a job with me. If that doesn't work, then Willow, fly above the house every day and look for them. Don't let them see you. If they're watching the house, then fly back to us and we'll leave the house, all of us. Valentine, you pick me up, and I'll sneak in through the bathroom window and beat the shit outta them. Good plan?" They nodded. "I especially like that last part. They deserve it." Willow said happily. "Okay then. We have a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

Lucys P.O.V

"Guys, guys! They're watching the house!" Willow shouted as soon as she closed the door behind her. We had been working a system for at least a week. I grinned. "Time to see them busted!" We all walked outside, Willow hovering above to indicate when they had seen us, and when we were out of eye-shot. Once we had been given the seconed signal, Valentine picked me up, flew me to the bathroom window, and dropped me off. I heard them rummaging around downstairs. I snuck down the stairs, and watched around the corner. The two of them were looking through my writing desk and under my bed and carpet. Gray, after ten minutes, said to Natsu, "Go look up stairs. You might find something interesting up there. I cast a magic they did not know I had on the enterence of the doorway to the stairs. Silence magic. As soon as Natsu walked through the barriar, Gray wouldn't hear a thing. Also, Natsu wouldn't be able to pass back through. I hid around the doorframe as he walked in. As soon as he crossed the barrier I gave him such a hard kick to the head, he blacked out. I removed the magic barrier and snuck up behind Gray. I grabbed his shoulder and yelled, "What the hell are you doing bastard!?" "GAAHH!" He screamed, not expecting me. He turned around stuttering. "I-i was just... um.. looking for.." I kept smirking triumphantly. "Idiot. I'm not stupid." I puched him right in the cheek. "Oh, you wanna fight?" He said, cracking his knuckles. He aimed a punch at me, but I dodged. After a few minutes of me and him aiming attacks back and forth, he finally got a hit. I skidded backwards and slammed against my drawers. They burst open, various files and papers spilling out. Including, the picture of us. My eyes widened when I saw it and I made a grab for it, but I was seeing double. Gray snatched it away. "No... don't" I groaned. But too late. His eyes flashed as he said, "How do you have a picture of me as a little kid?" He squinted. "And... Natsu." He glared at me. "What is this?" I stood up. "N-nothing. It's just a picture of me as-" I clapped my hand over my mouth and tried to make a run for it, but he grabbed my wrist. "You... and Me and Natsu. Who are you?" I swallowed. "Sorry, but you wont remember any of this." I took hold of one of my many magic necklaces. My Forget Magic. I ripped it off its chain and held it out in front of me. "Key of Memory Mist! Activate!" A bright yellow light blinded him while a hazy cloud of fog clouded his memories of the happenings of today. The light faded and Gray fell to the floor unconcious. I did the same process to Natsu and asked Valentine to bring him to his house. When she had left I proceded on to dragging Gray to his house. I left him on the floor, slumped in an uncomfortable position. I smirked. I took a piece of paper from my pocket notebook and wrote, 'Don't mess with us Gray.' left the note next to his face. I had a sudden idea. I touched his head with my index finger and transmitted every memory of all three of us, me, Gray, and Natsu, as a kid. Then I decided to punish him. I turned his air conditioning off and turned the heat up to a Natsu friendly tempature. (about 150 degrees farenhite) I was about to walk out when I did a big mistake, probably the biggest mistake in my life. I looked at Grays sleeping face. Mental lightning struck me. What horrified me is where the lighting struck. The most vunerable part. My poor, broken heart. My body moved without my permission. I walked towards him and dropped down beside his head. My hand placed itself on his spiky black hair and gently moved down his face, caressing his cheek, cupping his chin, and finally, I traced his lips. He stirred, and moaned faintly. Relising what I was doing, I gasped and skittered back. I scrambled to my feet and pelted towards the door, wrenched it open, ran out, and slammed it behind me. I bolted over to our house, locked the door behind me and hurried to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet, feeling sick. I remembered the feeling of his soft lips and... puked. I shivered. "Blechhhh." I muttered. "You allright Lucy?" I turned. Willow was standing in the doorway to the bathroom. "Y-yeah. I fine. I just need to sleep." I washed my face and brushed my teeth. "Is Valentine back yet?" I asked. Willow nodded. We all got into the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Grays P.O.V

I groaned. I was burning hot. Someone had turned the air conditioning off. And I wasn't sleeping on my bed. It felt like I was... on the floor? I opened my eyes. Yep, I was in my kitchen, staring at the tiled floor and a piece of paper. I sat up, picked up the note and read, 'Don't mess with us Gray.' It wasn't signed. I shrugged. As I stood up I reliesed I couldn't remember anything that happened yesterday. I struggled to remember anything. Nope. The only explanation I could think of was a hang-over. But I didn't have a head-ache, so that couldn't be it. Another thing was, there were memories and names in my head that I've never had before. Well, there was one name: Lucy. The memories were of me, this girl that I assumed was Lucy and a certain, pink haired dragon slayer. What? The memories were of all three of us playing happily together. Playing Happily? With Natsu? Then, a horrifying image popped into my mind. Me, hanging over a cliff, surounded by snow, with that girl, Lucy, hanging on to my hand. As her hand slipped I remember myself yelling her name in unnison with Natsu. I remembered Natsu pulling me up. "My sister... is dead." He choked out. I didn't want to remember this. I shut out the memory. Wait. Did I just remember Natsu say, 'My _sister_ is dead?' Okay, when he finds out he has a sister, he is going to freak out. I walked out the door and went to the guild. I stepped in and immideatly felt eyes staring at me. I looked around to see Hikari glaring in my direction. I looked away and hurried over to the bar. "What is up with her?" I muttered to Mirajane. "Okay, this is strange. You broke into her house yesterday and you don't remember." My eyes widened. "Did I? I actually don't remember anything." I stared at Hikiri. She looked right into my eyes with a expression of anger, sadness, and something like, 'Why-the-hell-did-you-break-into-my-house'. I glared right back. When I got really mad is when she raised her hand, turned it around...and lifted her middle finger. I stood up abruptly. "Oi! Don't flip me off!" Everyone looked over. "I'll do what I want to you idiot! Especially if you break into my house." Laughter broke out throughout the guild. I felt my face heat up. "I-I was just...um" Hikari smirked. "I know you don't have a reason." She turned away and went on talking to Erza. Fuming, I sat back down. "I know what will cheer you up a little bit." Mira said. "I'm not sad." Mira ignored him and went on. "There's going to be a party celebrating the 79th aniversery of Fairytail." I perked up, momentarily forgetting my anger. "Okay, I'll be there." "And also," Mira went on. "You need to give Hikiri a break. I've been noticing she's been having a hard time. Just forget that your mad at her. I'm sure she'll forgive you." I protested for a few minutes but finally gave in. When Natsu came in I told him the news. "All right! I'm all fired up!" Apparently he did not worry about losing memory of yesterday. Or maybe he didn't lose the memory. "Hey we should tell Hikari. Where is she?" Natsu asked. I shrugged. "Maybe she went home." "Well then let's go tell her!" He walked happily out the door. I sighed and followed. We walked over to her house and knocked. A grumpy looking cat opened the door. "What do you want?" The cat asked blandly. "Uhhh... we want to tell Hikari something." The cat scowled, but opened the door wider. "Well, go on then. She's not happy with you though." We walked in. "Hey Hikari." She jumped and turned around. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "There's a party at the guild tonight, and we were wondering if you'd like to come." I smiled grimly. "No, I'm no good at parties." Natsu cocked his head. "Why not?" "Well, I relizeed that parties at Fairytail means booze, and I have an extreamly low resistance to alcohol." They shrugged. "Okay."

At the party...

It was only an hour into the party and I was already drunk. I was sober enough to relize that I was drunk, but I couldn't control my actions or speech. I knew people were laughing at my fight with Natsu, because niether of us could land a punch. We were both extreamly wasted. It was not even close to the end of the party, and there was still lots of drinking to happen.

0O At the end of the party (skipping useless context)0o

I knew. Somewhere in my muddled, cloudy mind I knew. Hikari, was that girl. Lucy, or whatever her name was. That's why she was familier. That's why those memories came into my head. I had to tell her. I found myself stumbling down the street towards her house. Without thinking, I opened her door... and fell on the floor of her kitchen. I saw her run into the kitchen and say, "You guys don't know the limits do you?" It was harsh, but behind that was disguised gentalness. "Hikar-hic-Hikari..." I hiccuped. No, wait, her name is Lucy, but I didn't want to speak anymore. At that point, the rest of the alcohol made it into my system and I lost conciousness towards what I was doing. I was definetly not going to remember tonight.

Lucys P.O.V

I picked him up and set him in a chair, before laying him on a bed I hastilly made on the floor. A minute or two later he pulled himself of the make-shift bed and steadied himself on the back of the chair. He advanced unsteadily towards me. I stepped back slowly, taking note of his drunkeness and the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Of course, he usually never wore a shirt. I backed up against the wall. He stumbled and fell towards me. He stopped himself, but ended up with his hands on my- "Gray!" I slapped him across the face and crossed my arms protectivly around my chest. He fell back onto my bed. He sat there holding his cheek. I sighed. "You okay?" I said, knowing that he didn't know what he was doing. I reached out to see if I had accidently did any damage, and he grinned and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him. "C'mon. I -hic- know you like me so don't try to hide it." I blushed heavily. "I-I do not like you!" I pulled from his grasp and looked for a heavy object. I went to hit the back of his head to knock him out, but he then said something that made me freeze in shock. "I know you wont," he turned to me and finished, "Lucy." I nearly dropped the stool I was holding. "Oh yes I will."Was all I managed to say, and brought the stool down on his forehead. He fell backwards onto my bed. I settled down on the bed on the floor. How had he known it was me? Oh, right. I transferred the memories into his head. _Idiot!_ Well, I have magic to transfer, but not to take back. It was done and there was nothing I could do about it. Thankfully he wouldn't remember anything when he woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

Mizu-chan- Yeah! Last chapter of this story! Now don't get worried, this is going to be continued in another fanfic. I don't know what its name is yet, but look in the summerys of the new stories by IceKeys-love.

Gray- C'mon! You made me look so stupid in the last chapter!

Mizu-chan- Sucks for you.

Gray- Ow. I won't forgive you! I'm sitting here with a frickin' ice-pack on my head!

Mizu-chan- Suck it up! You're such a baby! Everyone gets head-aches!

Gray- Not everyone gets hang-overs though!

*SLAP*

Mizu-chan- There. That'll distract you from your head-pain.

Gray- # %^&$!

Mizu-chan- Mind the launguage, will you? Hope you enjoy the chapter everyone!

I groaned. My head hurt like hell, my tongue was dry, and I felt like I was going to throw up. "Stupid hang-over." I muttered. I had a strange feeling that someone

was...watching me. I sat bolt up-right and opened my eyes. I looked around, relizing that I wasn't in my own house. I looked down off the bed. Two, ice blue eyes

glaring at me from a make-shift bed on the floor. "Well, what have you got to say for yourself you perverted idiot?" Hikari said with a menacing calm. I stood up,

instantly feeling wobbly. I grabbed the chair for support. "Okay, what did I do last night?" Hikari stood up and crossed her arms. "You mean after you collapsing on

my kitchen floor, putting your filthy hand on my breasts, and muttering nonsense about the name Lucy? Well, you fell on my bed." I grimmaced. "Considering the

pain I'm in right now, I didn't just fall unconcious on my own accord I'm guessing?" She lifted her head defiently, a look of anger on her face, although the corners of

her mouth were twitching, as though longing to smirk at me. "No, I helped by hitting you in the back of the head with that heavy stool." I scowled at her. Before I

knew it she had opened the door, and was gesturing out side. "Now that we've cleared things up, get your sorry ass outta my house." I walked out the door, hitting

her gently on the head as I passed. I couldn't manage anything more then a weak punch. I walked slowly to my house and sat down at my kitchen table, holding an

ice-pack to my throbbing head. I was sitting there thinking, memories slowly coming back to my head. I flushed, embarassed, when I remembered pushing her up

against the wall and- nevermind. God, I can be such a pervert, can't I? '_Muttering nonsense about the name Lucy...'_ That kept coming back. I closed my eyes,

picturing my old friend. The blond hair, the wide brown eyes, the pale skin. I snickered. I imagined Hikari with wide brown eyes. Wait a minute. My eyes flew open. I

scrambled up and grabbed two image lacryma. Into one I put the image of Lucy. Into the other, I put a picture... of Hikari. I used a color lacryma to change the

features on Hikari. Tan skin to pale. White blond to Golden blonde. Ice blue eyes to wide, brown ones. "Oh my god..." I quickly printed out the pictures. I flung the

color lacryma and my ice-pack on the floor and struggled to get my boots on. I flew out the door and ran to Natsu's house. "Natsu!" I wrenched open the door and

found him in his bed. "Holy f***in shit! What's wrong!?" He sat upright. He stared at me agrily. "What the hell Gray! You made me think that someone was having a

heart attack! Hell, you almost gave me a heart attack while we're on that subject!" I ignored him. "Get out of bed, I need to tell you something importent." He

stumbled out of bed and sat cross-legged on the floor. He looked like I child looking forward to a good story-telling. The corner of my mouth twitched. He wasn't

going to like this. "Let's get straight to the point. Hikari's your sister. She supposedly died seven years ago." He stared at me disbeleivingly for a seconed. Then he

started to laugh. "I'm not an idiot Gray! You actually think I'd beleive that!?" I frowned at him. "I promise you I'm not lying. And Natsu," He looked up, still chuckling.

"you are, indeed, an idiot." He rolled his eyes. " Shut up. So you're really telling the truth? Hikari's my sister?" He snorted. "100% true. I would not kid you about

something like this. Think Natsu, try to remember something." He closed his eyes for a minute. Then something dawned on his face. "I do remember. Before I ran

away, My sister fell off a cliff and died. But then you say that Hikari's my sister. How would that be?" I pulled out the pictures. "Take a look for yourself." He grabbed

the pictures and stared at him. "Wow." He said. Happy flew sleepily into the room at that moment. "What's going on?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "Hikari is Natsu's

sister." I told him blandly. He looked up in surprise. "That bitch? But she's nothing like Natsu!" I looked at Natsu and saw a determined look n his face. "We need to

get her. I don't want to loose her again." One tear trickled down his face. I was surprised. I had never seen Natsu cry before. "Okay. Let's go. Let's get Erza too." He

looked confused, "Why?" He asked. I grinned. " 'Cause we're a team, right?" He smiled back. "Allright!" We all ran out the door to get Erza.

Lucy's P.O.V

"You really should apologize Lucy." I scowled. "What's to apologise for? He was the one who barged into my house. Plus, you guys were mocking him too, I saw you."

It was true. They were both waving their butts in his direction. Valentine sighed. "Yes, well, at the time it seemed appropriate." "At the time it seemed appropriate." I

mocked in a high pitched voice. "Ow!" I yelped as she scratched my leg. "Now that I think about it, you hit him in th ehead with a stool. Go apologize. Now." I sighed

and stood up. "Fine, fine." I walked out the door. "C'mon." We walked over to Gray's house and knocked. No one answered. I knocked again. Still no answer. "The

stupid idiot's probably passed out on his bed." I walked in. "Lucy, what in the world are you doing?" "Well, you said to apologize, so I'm going to wake him up and

apologise." "Yeah, but I didn't mean walk into his house." Valentine muttered. I looked around the room. I noticed two image lacryma on the table, with a picture of

me as a kid and the other a picture of me now, except with blonde hair, wide brown eyes,and pale skin. "No!" I screamed. "What is it Lucy!?" Willow mewed loudly.

"He found out! He know's who I am!" I started to hyper-ventalate. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! We need to get out of here!" I heard loud voices outside the window. I

looked out. Gray, Erza, and Natsu were running towards the house. "RUN!" We bolted out the door. I heard shouts of surprise. I looked back to see them ten feet

behind us, and gaining speed. "Shit!" I muttered. I screamed over my shoulder, "What! What do you want from me!?" In a quieter voice I said to Willow and

Valentine, "Fly to the cliff. I'll be fine." They nodded and took off. I grabbed a vial off of the chain I kept around my neck. I looked back to see how far behind they

were. They were about thirty yards behind. I stopped and popped the cap off the vial and quickly swallowed the liquid. I took off again, and considering that I had

just drunk liquid Speed Magic, I was going quite fast. At least 25 miles per hour. I finally got to the cliff. I saw Valentine and Willow up in a tree. I caught my breath

and let the others catch up. They stood ten feet away from me. We stood there in silence for a minute or two until, "Lucy-" I cut Natsu off. "That is not my name." I

look away. "Not anymore." Silent tears trickled down my face. I reliesed that I was changing back. My hair, starting at the roots, slowly changed to a darker shade of

blonde. I looked at my hands and saw them lighten until I was almost ivory pale. And although I couldn't see them, I could tell my eyes were widening and turning a

deep chocolate brown. I heard the team gasp. Natsu spoke again. "Lucy, I'm really sor-" I raised my hand and he fell silent. "Shut up." I said icily. "I expected more

of you Natsu. When I knew you, you were a loving, yet idiotic brother. I knew you were scatter-brained, but I didn't think you would forget me!" My voice was rising

angrily now. "You, Natsu Dragneel, are a disgrace! Mother and Father would've been ashamed of you!" He hung is head. "I'm sorry Luce..." "Sorry doesn't cut it." I

turned on Gray. "And you! I thought you were my friend! Now that I think about it, I can imagine Natsu forgetting me, but not you! You have everything I wanted,

everything that I want! Ever since you forgot me, you've had friends! Hell, you practically have a family! Fairytail is practically your family! You've got admirers,

you've got people who like you, for gods sake, you've got a stalker that you've been totally oblivious to! Meanwhile, the only friends I've got are Valentine and Willow!

They're the only living things who love me!" Tears dripped down my face. "I still havn't been accepted! I've been at the guild for a long time and still, no one will approch

me unless it's to ask me why I look sad or mad!" I straightened up. "Well," I said, my voice cracking. "now you know why I look upset or mad. Because the two

people I cared about the most left me behind like an old toy shoved in the attic." I backed away towards the cliff. "You'd better save your good byes now." I pressed

my pointer finger to my Fairytail mark and it dissapeared, coming off in a little flash of gold light. " I thought I had found a home. It seems I was wrong." I let myself

fall backwards off the cliff. Unseen by the team, Valentine and Willow caught me once we were obscured from view. "Where to now Lucy?" Willow meowed quietly.

"Wait." I grabbed a large rock and threw it against a boulder. It made a cracking sound, like a human head breaking. "Let's go anywhere. Let's go somewhere as far

away as we can." They nodded and we flew off towards the woods.

Mizu-chan-...

Gray-...

Natsu-...

Mizu-chan- (imitating Gray's voice) Think Natsu! Try to remember something!

Gray- Shut up! Remember, _you_ made me say that!

Mizu-chan- (imitating Natsu's voice) I_ do_ remember!

Natsu- Baka!

Mizu-chan- Yeah well, I made you sound stupid. I think I should get a good 10 points!

Natsu\Gray- SHUT UP NOW!

*SLAP! SLAP!*

Mizu-chan- Well, keep a look-out for the next story! Bye!


End file.
